pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian
Julian is a Pokémon trainer from Mulberry City, a main protagonist of Pokémon — March to Mastery, and a Pokédex holder of the Daring Class. Because of his ability to boost the morale of his Pokémon when their energy is severely low during battle, he bears the title of The Inspiration (感化, Kanka). His goal is to become a Pokémon Master by challenging the Pokémon League. Appearance Julian is a dark skinned boy of average height for his age with a slender frame. He has an angular face with a pointed chin and round ears that are relatively large. His forehead isn't particular prominent and is marked by his thin eyebrows. His other facial features include his small nose and lips. Julian's brown eyes are big with a distinctive simi-round shape, his full pupils making their color seem more bright. Upon beginning his journey, Julian wears a nearly monochrome outfit themed around green. His short and thick black hair is covered by a green Pokémon League issued beanie, a Poké Ball symbol designating its brand. Further emphasizing his affinity towards green is Julian's signature green and white shirt. The shirt is mostly green with the both the edges of its short sleeves being white as well as a thick white stripe spread across the upper chest area. Julian's sneaker match this scheme and so does the watch on his wrist. The only deviations to Julian's attire are his blue jeans and the yellow backpack slung over his shoulders. Personality Background Synopsis Kanto Saga Inventory Consumables *'Poké Ball: ' The tool used by trainers to capture Pokémon. The standard version is a capsule with a red top half and a white bottom half. It works by absorbing the Pokémon with light and converting them into energy which will then be stored inside of the capsule. Upon release, Pokémon will materialize from the light back into their solid forms. Trainers typically use a plethora of different Poké Balls besides the base version with different models specializing in capturing different kinds of Pokémon. **' ': An uncommon variation of the Poké Ball which Julian frequently uses, his first Pokémon being caught within it. They are made from the of the Johto region, specifically the green variety. Julian was gifted a collection of them by his father before departing on his journey. While they are no more or less effective than base Poké Balls, Friend Balls increase the bond between a captured Pokémon and its trainer. Key Items *'Watch:' A rather basic trinket given to Julian by his mother to aid him on his journey. It is green with a white band and has no other known functions than detailing the current time or date. *'Pokédex:' In the setting of Pokémon: March to Mastery, the digital encyclopedia that records information on encountered Pokémon is a rare device as it is a relatively new invention. Primitive in comparison to future iterations, Julian's Pokédex is incapable of recognizing Pokémon not native to the Kanto region and its functions are limited. Skills Morale Boost Relationships Family Allies Professor Oak Trivia *He shares his birthday with that of his creator. *His infobox image was created using this trainer creator. Category:Trainer Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Kanto characters Category:Pokédex Holders Category:Daring Class